


Voices inside my head

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [26]
Category: Trigun, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: у стирания себя из реальности много побочных эффектов
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 2





	Voices inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, действие начинается за четыре с половиной года до событий аниме и манги; автор не одобряет и не пропагандирует алкоголизм

— Бармен! Повтори! — Амелия стукнула пустой кружкой по столу, передёрнула плечами, закинула руки за голову и выгнулась-потянулась по-кошачьи, одним плавным текучим движением.  
В вырезе низко расстёгнутой рубашки мягко колыхнулась грудь, мелькнуло тонкое кружево светлого белья, по тону почти не отличимого от молочного оттенка кожи; Чейн поневоле залипла, уставившись в ложбинку с глубокой тенью и чувствуя, как рот неудержимо расползается в блаженной улыбке.  
Амелия цепко проследила за её взглядом и прищурилась без капли томности, хотя и не спешила сменить нарочито соблазнительную позу:  
— Нравится?  
Чейн торопливо подобрала губы, поставила оба локтя на стол, подпёрла подбородок руками, перевела взгляд на лицо наставницы и честно призналась:  
— Ага.  
— У тебя не хуже, — отбрила её Амелия, оказавшаяся гораздо более трезвой, чем выглядела буквально секундой раньше. Быстрым движением ухватила Чейн за пуговицу на блузке, подтянула поближе и выдохнула негромкое, но жёсткое: — Ты быстро пьянеешь, дорогуша. Это плохо.  
И отпустила, тряхнув кистью, будто к пальцам что-то пристало.  
Чейн плюхнулась на стул и уставилась в столешницу — грязную, липкую, в разводах и следах-полукружиях от стаканов и кружек.  
В когда-то лакированной поверхности отражались мигающие и бегающие разноцветные огоньки от одной-единственной, очень одинокой рождественской гирлянды над стойкой.  
Рождество.  
Надо же, она почти забыла.  
Она подумала немного и выдала:  
— Не пьянеют только алкоголички. — Нахмурилась, с усилием сгребая мысли в кучу и выбирая оттуда нужную. Обнять бы эту кучу, как самое мягкое облако, как самую пухлую подушку, и прилечь поспать… — Или те, у кого это… как это… природное. Ну… — она обвела рукой вокруг головы. — Бывает, некоторые пьют-пьют — а по ним не видно.  
И запоздало поняла, что её слова могли показаться оскорблением, а в голосе прозвучала обида.  
Вообще-то эмоция была очень-очень правильной.  
«Меня зовут Амелия ван дер Вен, можно просто Амелия. Я буду твоей наставницей, — вздёрнув подбородок, сказала ей незнакомая блондинка на встрече сразу после того, как Чейн окончила теоретические курсы Бюро и научилась хотя бы не проваливаться сквозь пол, занервничав. Несмотря на имя, английский у Амелии был с местным говором. Чейн же ещё не избавилась от акцента. — Ты Чейн Сумераги, правильно? Теперь дрессировать тебя буду я».  
Чейн тогда переступила на месте, не зная, как правильно среагировать, и робко сложила губы в ничего не значащую вежливую улыбку, которой их обучали.  
Амелия окинула её снимающим кожу взглядом с головы до ног и тоже улыбнулась — сверкнула зубами в оскале, смутно похожем на издевательскую усмешку: «Учись прилежно, дорогуша, или я вырву тебе сердце».  
И демонстративно размяла пальцы.  
Присутствовавший на встрече заместитель шефа Бюро возмущённо-громко кашлянул, и Амелия замахала в его сторону рукой: шучу я, шучу, разве не видите, босс?  
Было это в начале лета, когда Нью-Йорк, окутанный душной дымкой, изнывал от жары и ночи — время оборотней-невидимок — в слепящем городском сиянии были горячи, а рассветы, которые им доводилось встречать на крышах небоскрёбов, — красными, словно кровь.  
«Вырвать сердце — это вульгарно, — призналась как-то Амелия, перебирая металлические шарики, которые носила в карманах, чтобы в свободную минуту задумчиво перекатывать в пальцах, тренируя ловкость и гибкость. — Сердечный приступ — дело другое. Но я не удержалась, извини, — так смешно было на зама смотреть. Главное, помни, дорогуша: чем тоньше воздействие — тем легче потом списать всё на естественные причины».  
Полгода спустя, когда снежило, Нью-Йорк утопал в красно-жёлтых огнях, шелесте упаковочной бумаги, запахе леденцов и на каждом углу пели рождественские гимны, а Чейн ещё не годилась в оперативницы, но уже научилась переступать по остриям ножей с балетной грацией, Амелия выманила её в коридор после совещания, последнего в году. И сказала, стягивая резинку с волос, собранных в низкий хвост: «Завтра Рождество, а мне не с кем его встретить. Тебе, я знаю, тоже. Как насчёт где-нибудь посидеть и выпить?»  
«Но мне нельзя, — даже через полгода Чейн хотелось во время разговора с наставницей уткнуться взглядом в пол, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мне же всего…»  
«Можно, — у Амелии уже воодушевлённо горели глаза, а освобождённые кудри будто сами собой встопорщились. Она запустила в волосы пятерню и встряхнула их, приводя остатки причёски в совершенный беспорядок. — Со мной — можно!»  
Кажется, в первом баре, самом приличном, у Чейн всё-таки пытались спросить документы, но Амелия жестом фокусника вытащила откуда-то из внутреннего кармана жетон Бюро и широко ухмыльнулась.  
Этого оказалось достаточно.  
Они начали с лёгких, почти безалкогольных, очень коварных коктейлей — пара-тройка, не больше, как уверяла Амелия; один бар сменил другой, потом третий… потом Чейн поймала для памяти момент, как фотографию: её наставница хлещет виски прямо из бутылки… потом поняла, что выпитое в ней самой плещется вровень с горлом и она под угрозой смерти не перечислит, что там перемешалось… и наконец пришла в себя вот за этим столом, глядя, как Амелия пробует пиво и фыркает, сдувая пену прямо на пол: «Дерьмо. Но сойдёт».  
И после этого Чейн заявили, что она не умеет пить!  
— Я хотела сказать… — почти схваченная мысль вильнула хвостом и глубоко зарылась в общую кучу: попробуй поймай.  
Чейн вздохнула, сложила руки на столе и опустила на них подбородок.  
Она сдалась.  
— Ты говорила, не пьянеют только алкоголички, — напомнила беспощадная и ни капли не обиженная Амелия. А потом прищурилась и бросила: — Так вот. На нашей работе лучше быть алкоголичкой, раз не повезло с природой. — Теперь казалось, будто она вообще не пила сегодня. — Я серьёзно, подумай об этом. Тебе пригодится способность сохранять ясную голову, когда все вокруг пьяны.  
На столе тем временем появилась очередная кружка пива. Амелия по-пьяному игриво подмигнула здоровенному лысому бармену с серьгой в ухе, навалилась грудью на край столешницы и сдвинула к краю, подальше от себя, пустую посуду, выпрямилась, со скрипом ножек по полу отъехала на стуле и закинула на стол ноги в тяжёлых ботинках армейского фасона, с окованными металлом носками — ботинках, пошитых на заказ, на миниатюрные, как у девочки, ступни.  
«С нашими способностями полезно. Добавляет материальности, знаешь ли», — объяснила она через полчаса после знакомства и для закрепления урока сразу же отдавила Чейн обе ноги.  
Вообще-то это было больно.  
Амелия покачалась на стуле, с грохотом передвинула ноги, поставив пятку одной на носок другой; пустая посуда задребезжала, но бармен сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, а официанты в этом, последнем за вечер, уже почти пустом баре, самом тёмном и злачном из пяти — или шести? — оказались ленивы или слишком осторожны.  
Доказать, что Чейн можно алкоголь, здесь уже не попросили.  
— Я хотела тебе кое-что рассказать, — в это мгновение Амелия снова была заметно пьяна, но в то же время — пугающе сосредоточенна.  
Чейн приподняла голову. Поразмыслила, осознала, что если упрётся руками в край стола, то без последствий сможет выпрямиться и откинуться на спинку стула.  
Как-то нехорошо было бы с её стороны слушать наставницу почти лёжа, даже после того, что случилось с ними в этот вечер.  
У неё вышло — не с первой попытки, но всё-таки.  
Амелия насмешливо хмыкнула и так же деловито продолжила:  
— Слушай сюда, дорогуша. Ты уже умеешь уходить довольно глубоко, пора тебе подумать над тем, что нужно, чтобы возвращаться. Над якорем… обоими якорями. Особенно над вторым. Выбери для привязки самое важное. Потому что когда с тобой вдруг что-то стрясётся на миссии и всё покатится к чертям в ад, никто тебя не вытащит, если ты не захочешь вытащить себя сама. И я тебя повела по барам не для того, чтобы просто напоить, хотя это было весело, конечно… — она мечтательно прижмурилась, но сразу же снова посерьёзнела и неожиданно показалась Чейн намного старше своих лет: заострились нос и скулы, проступили морщины над переносицей, углубились тени под глазами. Но голос — голос стал мягче и теплее: — Мне вправду не с кем было встретить Рождество. Спасибо за компанию и заранее прости за завтрашнее утро.  
Чейн вяло качнула головой, борясь с дремотой, накатывающей волнами: ничего страшного, мне тоже было весело.  
Наверное.  
— На твоём месте я бы не была так уверена, — криво улыбнулась Амелия. — Завтра ты будешь меня проклинать, я-то знаю. И не бери пример с Ольги — не привязывай себя к выпивке. Это плохое решение, хотя бывают и хуже. Да что такое, никак не могу подобраться! — перебила она саму себя и побарабанила пальцами по столу. После паузы коротко, почти зло выпалила: — Скоро ты начнёшь слышать голоса.  
И надолго замолчала, сжав губы.  
— Что? — глупо переспросила слегка протрезвевшая от неожиданной новости Чейн, когда тишина над столом между ними стала удушливо плотной.  
— Голоса, голоса, — нетерпеливо повторила Амелия, с раздражением взмахнула рукой, будто пыталась подобрать слова, чего за ней обычно не водилось. — Через это все наши проходят… в смысле — оперативницы, удивительно, что тебе никто ещё не шепнул. — Она скрипнула зубами. — Боятся, чёрт бы их побрал. Говорят, в самом начале пара девочек угодила в психушку, пока управление эту… тенденцию не разглядело. Мозгляки из научного отдела все головы сломали, как да почему, а потом сказали: квантовые вероятности, альтернативные миры, природа не терпит пустоты. Не понимаешь? Они сказали: когда мы себя стираем из реальности, мы словно освобождаем место… для других нас. Какие могли быть. Только мы возвращаемся, а последствия всё равно остаются. Это просто теория, доказать так и не смогли — проверить-то нельзя, — она снова покачалась на стуле и задумчиво обронила: — Но лучше такое объяснение, чем никакого. Ну, чего скисла?  
Чейн приоткрыла рот… и закрыла.  
Амелия отхлебнула пива и буркнула:  
— Да не ссы ты так, они не с тобой будут разговаривать.  
Чейн озадаченно нахмурилась.  
Как это? Почему голоса в её собственной голове не будут с ней разговаривать?  
Зачем тогда они вообще нужны?  
— И вообще они говорят редко. К тому же это ненадолго. У меня всего за полгода прошло. Чем больше тренируешься, тем быстрее проходит, кажется.  
— А… если они не собираются говорить со мной, что с ними делать? — осторожно спросила Чейн.  
— Не париться, — Амелия пожала плечами. — Говорю же: им от тебя ничего не надо. Они сами по себе. Просто ты становишься как… как радио, понимаешь? Ловишь волны, на какие настроена. Будет совсем плохо — скажешь нашему доку. Он тебе что-нибудь выпишет.  
Скользящие по столешнице отражения-огоньки, оказывается, складывались в затейливый и невероятно интересный узор.  
— Вы шутите, — наконец просипела Чейн, поднимая взгляд.  
— О, если бы, дорогуша, — Амелия гневно раздула ноздри. — Если бы.  
Она поболтала в кружке и опрокинула в себя остатки пива, рывком поднялась, утвердилась на ногах, пошарила в карманах, метко швырнула бармену несколько скомканных купюр, обошла стол и похлопала Чейн по плечу:  
— Пойдём, я тебе такси поймаю.  
Чейн осторожно поднялась; её моментально повело, и Амелии пришлось подхватывать. Но нежности в её объятиях не оказалось.  
В спины им от стойки понеслось почтительное:  
— Всегда рады, мисс ван дер Вен! Ждать вас ещё в этом месяце?  
— Через пару недель, — мельком оглянулась Амелия и закинула руку Чейн себе через плечо, приобняла за талию. — Давай, пошагали. Ну ты и набралась, дорогуша. Не тошнит?  
Чейн решительно помотала головой и сразу же об этом пожалела: её замутило.  
Только бы не вырвало…  
На пороге она всё-таки споткнулась, потянула наставницу за собой, и они вместе вывалились в рождественскую ночь — яркую, сияющую, тёплую, полную огромных снежных хлопьев, будто где-то наверху, на тысячном этаже небес, распороли и вытряхнули здоровенную перину, и Чейн с размаху зарылась щекой в снег, как в вожделенную подушку.  
Отпустив её перед самым падением и хлопнувшись на колени рядом, Амелия истерически громко, на всю улицу захохотала — до слёз.  
И это было последним, что Чейн запомнила.  
Она проснулась легко, будто кто-то ласково позвал её по имени, — с головой в изножье кровати и с ногами на подушке.  
Цифры на экране телефона, который нашёлся на полу под кроватью, показывали, что полдень — самое позднее время, в какое Чейн позволяла себе просыпаться — был три часа назад.  
Жалюзи оказались подняты, и от выпавшего накануне снега в спальне стало так светло, как никогда не бывало со дня, когда Чейн въехала в эту крошечную квартирку в старом доме.  
Мир был белым, как свежевыстиранная простыня, и таким же чистым. Ясным. Тихим. Спокойным.  
В единственном сообщении с автоответчика зазвучал отвратительно бодрый голос Амелии: «С Рождеством, дорогуша! Как проспишься — позвони. Чтобы я знала, что с тобой всё в порядке. Или хотя бы напиши пару слов».  
Пара слов для неё в раскалывающейся от боли голове Чейн точно нашлась бы.  
Для себя, впрочем, тоже.  
Она отбила Амелии короткое: «Я в норме», со стоном перевернулась с живота на спину, закинула руки за голову, потянулась, сложила ноги на подушке поудобнее — всё равно наволочку стирать, от того, что ноги в несвежих носках полежат на ней ещё полчаса, хуже не станет — и попыталась вспомнить, как поднялась до квартиры и не стошнило ли её потом в ванной. И кто поднял жалюзи — не Амелия ли? И не Амелия ли затащила её наверх по лестнице, до двери квартиры, — лифт опять не работал?  
А рассказанное вчера наставницей при свете дня показалось ей байкой из тех, которые стаями бродили по Бюро. Например, девочки говорили: «Нельзя проходить сквозь зеркало — потом будешь сверкать на солнце, как дискотечный шар». Или: «Не ходи по воде — умрёшь страшной смертью». Или: «Новая миссия в пятницу — к несчастью». Или: «Те, кто не сумел вернуться, могут приходить в сны». Или: «У нашего шефа сорок котов». Или: «Ольгу Столянову однажды видели трезвой».  
Байку про голоса Чейн, правда, ещё не слышала.  
Она закрыла глаза, размышляя, стоит ли придремать или лучше выпить каких-нибудь таблеток от головной боли.  
«В начале было Слово…» — эхом отдалось где-то у задней стенки черепа. Чейн поморщилась и, не открывая глаза, перекатилась на бок.  
Голос был мужским и довольно приятным, но абсолютно ей незнакомым.  
Кто это сказал?  
А голос помедлил и повторил уже чётче, раздельно и внятно: «В начале было Слово, и Слово было…»  
«Любовь?» — радостно откликнулся второй.  
«Балда ты, Ёж. Нет».  
«Мир?..»  
Чейн распахнула глаза и села на постели.  
«Нет».  
«Ой, да скажи уже, что просто не помнишь, даром что священник».  
«Пристрелю. В начале было Слово, и Слово было у Бога, и Слово было Бог», — с мальчишеским торжеством выдал первый голос.  
Второй помедлил и вздохнул: «Ты подглядывал в Библию, я видел».  
«Ёж».  
«Чего?»  
«Точно пристрелю».  
«Ага, значит, всё-таки подглядывал…»  
Чейн затрясло уже не в похмельном ознобе. Она резво подскочила на кровати, схватила телефон и дрожащими руками набрала первый контакт в списке.  
— Амелия.  
«Что, дорогуша?» — лениво отозвалась наставница после второго гудка в трубке; голос у неё казался устало-расслабленным.  
— Амелия. Я их слышу.  
На том конце помолчали; Чейн считала удары собственного сердца в висках.  
Насчитала с десяток и уже ждала коротких гудков, когда Амелия наконец ответила.  
«Если они не мешают тебе спать — забей», — блаженную безмятежность из её голоса как ветром сдуло.  
— Они…  
«Послушай меня, дорогуша, — повторять не буду, — отрезала наставница. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне об этом рассказывала. Это только твоё дело. Ты бы ещё корзину со своим грязным бельём меня позвала разобрать».  
— Но это совсем другое!  
«Нет, то же самое. Кстати, у тебя жуткий срач, ты из этого якорь собралась сделать, что ли?»  
— А кого слышали вы? — выпалила Чейн, и ответом ей стали короткие гудки.  
Хуже, чем: «Не твоё собачье дело».  
При следующей встрече Амелия сделала вид, что разговора по телефону не было, и Чейн сама прикусила язык, попробовав только заикнуться о случившемся.  
В конце концов, обсуждать якоря среди оборотней-невидимок считалось чем-то неприличным. Может, с голосами — то же самое?  
Особенно они ей не докучали: иногда спорили до хрипоты, иногда беззлобно переругивались, но никогда не появлялись так надолго, чтобы ей удалось уловить, в чём причина. Только изредка, засыпая, она думала об этом священнике… или кем он там был. Как его звали? Почему именно он?  
Её священник всё время чертыхался — не важно, считал он патроны или вытряхивал из ботинок и карманов песок.  
В том мире все священники такие неправильные?  
Чейн полюбила брючные костюмы и рубашки и научилась пить, не пьянея; Амелия начала курить — тонкие длинные сигареты ручной работы, и табак у неё пах яблоками, вишней, розмарином и кардамоном, как диковинные восточные духи; курила она много, а вот духами, кажется, больше не пользовалась.  
Голоса звучали всё реже.  
«На моей земле… Слушай, Ёж, как ты там постоянно говоришь?»  
«На моей земле царят мир и любовь!»  
«О чёрт. То есть — Господь милосердный…»  
До нового Рождества оставалось два месяца.  
Однажды они сидели в кофейне, и Чейн слушала наставницу вполуха — то и дело поглядывала на экран телефона, читая сообщения.  
Ничего серьёзного они всё равно не обсуждали.  
Она упустила момент, когда Амелия бесцеремонно перегнулась через столик.  
Её цепкому взгляду хватило и нескольких слов.  
— Сегодня он обещает луну над Бруклинским мостом, завтра дарит помолвочное колечко, а послезавтра — делает тебе ребёнка и сбегает в Австралию.  
Чейн вспыхнула: замечание Амелии неожиданно её задело, хотя, казалось бы, давно стоило привыкнуть к тому, что её наставница в высказываниях не стеснялась.  
Конечно, луну ей подарить не сулили, кольцо — тем более, но…  
— …только ты его и видела, — меланхолично закончила Амелия тоном, каким не высказывают бытовые истины. — А работе это вредит.  
Чейн прищурилась и искривила рот.  
— Амелия, — она постаралась вложить в голос столько ядовитой нежности, сколько у неё нашлось. — Мне уже не шестнадцать, и теперь я понимаю, что вы просто злобная старая сука, которой нравится говорить гадости. Сомневаюсь, что вы когда-нибудь любили.  
— Видеть людей насквозь ты пока не научилась, дорогуша, рано тебе ещё в оперативницы, — мерзко и очень обидно усмехнулась Амелия. — Я, может, и злобная сука, но совсем не старая. Мне даже тридцати нет. Но ты повзрослела, определённо — повзрослела. Осмелела. Горжусь. Не зря я тебя дрессирую! — она расхохоталась — так же истерично-звонко, до слёз, как в прошлое Рождество, в ослепительно-снежной, разноцветной и очень тёплой ночи.  
На них уже смотрели.  
Чейн деревянно встала, молча оставила деньги за свою половину заказа и ушла, не оглядываясь.  
«Грёбаная пустыня», — проворчал голос в её голове.  
И умолк — навсегда, после этого дня Чейн больше его не слышала.  
Вправду повзрослела, наверное.  
Перед самым Рождеством Амелия ван дер Вен не вернулась с миссии: ушла слишком глубоко, растворилась, исчезла; первый якорь не сумел её вернуть — а второй дал осечку, потому что оказался привязан к давно умершему человеку.  
Через три дня Чейн получила с курьером подарок — коробку, в которой обнаружилась пара тяжёлых ботинок точь-в-точь по её ноге и второпях нацарапанная записка без подписи: «Не забывай про материальность, дорогуша, и не привязывай себя к людям, боже тебя упаси».  
А потом в Нью-Йорк пришёл Великий Крах.  
И Стивен.


End file.
